Dry sprinklers are used in fire protection systems to extinguish or suppress fires. Dry sprinklers can be connected to a fluid distribution system that is installed in buildings or other structures. The fluid distribution system is connected to a fluid supply, specifically water or another fire suppression fluid. Dry sprinklers usually include a sprinkler head and a rigid, inflexible conduit connecting the sprinkler head to a connector fitting on a branch fluid supply line. The conduit includes a valve that is positioned at the connector fitting end, and the valve remains closed under normal conditions so that no fluid enters the sprinkler conduit until the sprinkler is actuated to release the fire suppression fluid. Dry sprinklers have sprinkler heads that are equipped with a thermally responsive component that is designed to be activated in the event of fire.
The thermally responsive component of the fire sprinkler head rapidly triggers the valve to open and release fluid through the sprinkler to extinguish the fire. As the triggering mechanism, dry sprinklers usually employ a rigid, inflexible link member that is positioned between the valve and the fire sprinkler head and is pressed against the fire sprinkler head by the force of fluid that is incident on the valve. When the thermally responsive element reacts in response to a fire, the link member is pushed out of the way of the valve by the fluid pressure or gravity, which causes the valve to open.